


The Heroes of Paris Have a Discord Server

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Fox Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Gay Marc Anciel, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Miraculous Holder Marc Anciel, Miraculous Holder Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nathaniel Kurtzberg Has Bipolar Disorder, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Guess who decided to jump on the bandwagon of the heroes having a chat fic? That's right, it's me.Featuring Fox!Nathaniel, Bee!Marc, and my OC Nikki Evans who wields the Rabbit miraculous.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Original Character(s), Marc Anciel & Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel & Original Character(s), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Character(s), Nathaniel Kurtzberg & Original Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 61
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	1. The First Messages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CryptTheCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/gifts), [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts), [bloodwebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodwebs/gifts), [Lord_Robo_Gecko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robo_Gecko/gifts), [CawCawItsCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawItsCrow/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The server has been created, and a terrible mistake was made.

**Ladybug has created the chat Heroes of Paris. _@8:00 AM_**

**Brace yourself. Chat Noir just joined the server.**

**A wild Fantôme appeared.**

**Usagi Shiro hopped into the server. Kangaroo!!**

Usagi Shiro: First of all, I am a rabbit.

Ladybug: Ok, I’m laying down some rules.

Chat Noir: Hello m’lady!

Fantôme: What are the rules?

Usagi Shiro: Lemme guess, no revealing our identities and this is emergency only?

Ladybug: Uh, yeah.

Chat Noir: Aww 

Usagi Shiro: Boo!

Fantôme: Why do I have the feeling that’s not gonna happen?

Usagi Shiro: Hey, hey, hey Ladybug, can I have mod powers? I know what I’m doing with Discord.

Ladybug: Alright.

Usagi Shiro pinned  **a message** to this channel.  **See all the pins.**

The Docter: There, now we don’t have to continually tell newcomers.

Boss Lady: Thanks Usagi.

Foxy Artist: You spelled doctor wrong.

Foxy Artist: USAGI!!!

Boss Lady: Seriously?

The Doctor: Nicknames for everyone!

Stinky Boi: You can have nicknames?

Stinky Boi: Hey! Why is my nickname Stinky Boi?

Foxy Artist: You stink

The Doctor: You reek

The Doctor: Same hat!

Boss Lady: Guys, this is supposed to be for emergencies only!

Foxy Artist: Sorry LB.

The Doctor: I’m bored  **_@8:30 AM_ **

Foxy Artist: Same, science class is boring.

Boss Lady: That is not an emergency!

The Doctor: KITSUNE! PAY ATTENTION!

Foxy Artist: YOU’RE ONE TO TALK, YOU STARTED THIS CONVERSATION!

The Doctor: I KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON IN CLASS, CAN YOU SAY THE SAME?!

Boss Lady: THIS IS NOT AN EMERGENCY!

Foxy Artist: Sorry LB

The Doctor: Sorry

The Doctor: Hey how come Honey Bee isn’t in here?  **_@9:18_ **

Boss Lady: 

Stinky Boi: Yeah, why isn’t he here? This is for all the active heroes, right?

Foxy Artist: I mean, we’re all permanent and Honey is temporary.

The Doctor: Honey huh?

Foxy Artist: YOU KNOW I CALLED HIM THAT BECAUSE IT’S FASTER THAN WRITING HONEY BEE!!!

Boss Lady: I am so closer to smacking all of you with my yo-yo.

The Doctor: Have to find us first

Boss Lady: 

**Honey Bee just arrived. Seems OP - please nerf.**

The Doctor: Hi Bee!!!

Honey Bee: Hello! What is this?

Foxy Artist: A group chat for all the heroes.

Honey Bee: Nice nickname

Foxy Artist: I didn’t pick it, that was Usagi!

The Doctor: 

Foxy Artist: DON’T YOU PEACE SIGN ME!

Honey Bee: It suits you~ ;)

Foxy Artist: akdjfjdjd

Stinky Boi: Is Fantôme okay?

The Doctor: Rip Fantôme, he got shot by Bee’s love gun

Sweet as Honey: Fantôme can’t die because he’s an angel~

Foxy Artist: sadjfvhsdfh

Boss Lady: That’s it, I give up. Have fun with the group chat, @ me if you have an emergency.

Stinky Boi: Wait m’lady, I’m sorry please don’t leave!

Boss Lady: I’m not leaving, just a little upset this got out of control.

The Doctor: I take full responsibility for that. I’m gonna make some different channels, including one STRICTLY for emergencies and akuma attacks.

Boss Lady: Good, that way we don’t have to search through a whole bunch of nonsense.

The Doctor: I like this nonsense.

Stinky Boi: Class is about to start for me, I gotta go.

The Doctor: See you later

Sweet as Honey: See you soon kitty~

Foxy Artist: bye

Boss Lady: I’M GONNA BE LATE!

The Doctor: Rip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flirty!Marc for the win. Also, I used some special emojis from the Nathmarc server I'm in.
> 
> Wanna join?
> 
> https://discord.gg/Zeh3Ubq


	2. Is Black a Color?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The server's first fight breaks out

Boss Lady: So, random question. What’s your favorite color? **_@8:51_ **

The Doctor: Why you asking?

Stinky Boi: I’m a fan of blue, specifically the color of your eyes.

Sweet as Honey: I wear the color red a lot, but I’m also a fan of rainbows. Turquoise also looks really gorgeous.

Boss Lady: Thanks you guys, this is for a project.

The Doctor: Well, even though my suit is white, I’m actually a fan of the color black.

Foxy Artist: Reds and oranges are some of my favorites. I also think green is really pretty.

Stinky Boi: Black’s not a color. 

Foxy Artist: Black is a color.

Stinky Boi: No it isn’t, it’s more of a tone.

Boss Lady: Black’s a color.

Stinky Boi: Black is not a color, it’s science.

Foxy Artist: iT’s ScIeNcE Oh give me a break black’s color and if you say otherwise I’m going to snatch your kneecaps!

Sweet as Honey: 

The Doctor: He finally said it, I’m so proud!

Boss Lady: Alright, everyone who thinks black is a color put your hand up

**4**

Foxy Artist: Majority rules, black is a color.

The Doctor pinned  **a message** to this channel.  **See all the pins.**

The Doctor pinned  **a message** to this channel.  **See all the pins.**

Stinky Boi: Oh come on, black really isn’t a color. It has to do with the absence of light!

The Doctor: Chat, you’re in a server with artists and a girl who stands by her partner, just give it up.

Stinky Boi: ...fine

Boss Lady: Hold up, how did you know Bee and I are artists?

The Doctor: Because I know everyone’s secret identities

Boss Lady: YOU WHAT!?

Stinky Boi: Woah woah woah, what the heck?

Sweet as Honey: Wait, seriously?

Foxy Artist: I knew you know who I am, but not about everyone else

Boss Lady: HOW DID YOU FIGURE IT OUT!?

The Doctor: Because I’m The Doctor

Boss Lady: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?

Foxy Artist: It might have something to do with the fact she can time travel

Sweet as Honey: Oh yeah, I forgot she could do that.

Stinky Boi: That does make sense.

Boss Lady: USAGI GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by one of Ashlie9596's bed wars videos for the color debate.


	3. Breaking Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes accidentally break Ladybug by talking about how awesome Marinette is.

The Doctor:  **_@everybody_ ** I’m here to make a public callout, the Dupain-Cheng bakery has the best chocolate chip cookies in town.  **_@4:36 PM_ **

**3**

Boss Lady: So you just drop this bombshell on us and then a day later you come back wanting to talk about cookies?!

The Doctor: No, I wanted to talk about the best chocolate chip cookies in town.

Boss Lady: USAGI!

Sweet as Honey: I love the Dupain-Cheng Bakery so much, best bakery hands down

The Doctor: PREACH!

Boss Lady: Don’t encourage her!

Stinky Boi: Sorry Bugaboo, but they are correct. The Dupain-Cheng bakery has the best pastries, it’s a shame I can’t eat them as often as I’d like.

Foxy Artist: Rip

The Doctor: Sucks to suck, but I get them everyday

Boss Lady: USAGI! NOTHING ABOUT YOUR IDENITY!

The Doctor: Hey! I’m not the only one who eats from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery every day.

Sweet as Honey: I do as well. Also, you spelled identity wrong.

The Doctor: SEE!?

Stinky Boi: Also, can we talk about the Dupain-Cheng’s daughter? She’s so cool and sweet and amazing and awesome! She gave me a croissant once!

Foxy Artist: Sounds like someone has a crush

Stinky Boi: I don’t have a crush on Marinette, she’s just a friend.

The Doctor: Kill me, somebody kill me. Bee, take a knife and just stab me. Stab me right through the heart.

Sweet as Honey: I am confusion

Foxy Artist: Same, also Usagi you can’t die

The Doctor: Cause you’ll miss me?

Foxy Artist: No, cause then Honey won’t be able to come back

The Doctor: You’re so mean Kitsune!

The Doctor: Speaking of Marinette, it seems like everyone who has met her has gotten a crush on her.

Sweet as Honey: I haven't

Foxy Artist: My best friend hasn't. 

The Doctor: Let me rephrase that. Everyone romantically attracted to girls has had a crush on her.

Stinky Boi: I don't have or had a crush on Marinette.

Sweet as Honey: So are we gonna ignore Fantôme calling me Honey?

Foxy Artist: Yes! Yes we are.

The Doctor: But why? He's your type: sweet, kind, brunette and capable of breaking your back. 

Sweet as Honey: what 

Foxy Artist: USNVFUFBUVA USAGI!

Stinky Boi: Hey m'lady you've been quiet, are you okay?

Boss Lady: Just fine, I'm great, perfect even.

The Doctor: Don't you mean purrfect?

**1**

Stinky Boi: That was a pawsome pun Usagi.

Foxy Artist: You guys are horrible

**_Private Message_ **

Usagi Shiro: Lemme guess, you were dying the entire time we were talking about you

Ladybug: You are a bad person.

Usagi Shiro: Love you too LB!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people in the Nathmarc server, see anything familiar?


	4. Chats at 3am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 3am and some of our heroes can't sleep.

The Doctor: FANTÔME GO TO BED!!!  **@3:01**

Foxy Artist: I don’t wanna

The Doctor: I will go over there and cuddle you to sleep!

Foxy Artist: I’ll outlast you. I’ll still be awake and you’ll just fall asleep.

The Doctor: Have you forgotten who I am? I am The Doctor, I’ll just use my miraculous to time travel in the morning when I’ve gotten a good night’s sleep. What do you say to that?

Foxy Artist: ...Crap

The Doctor: I win Kitsune! Ahahaha!

Sweet as Honey: What is going on here?

The Doctor: I’m trying to get Fantôme to go to bed, we have school in the morning and we both know sausage girl isn’t gonna let you sleep!

Sweet as Honey: Ok, so Fantôme, go to bed. Usagi, you go to bed as well.

The Doctor: I’m only going to bed once Kitsune does!

Foxy Artist: Have fun staying up all night then!

Foxy Artist: Wait, why are you up Honey?

The Doctor: Hehehe

Foxy Artist: Wha?

Foxy Artist: SHUT UP USAGI!

Sweet as Honey: I got a story idea and I just had to write it out.

The Doctor: …I hate both of you

Foxy Artist: You love us~

The Doctor: Unfortunately

The Doctor: I just want a pretty girl to love me  **@3:46**

Foxy Artist: Mood

Stinky Boi: Mood.

Sweet as Honey: Disgusting.

The Doctor: I also want a pretty boi to love me

Foxy Artist: MOOD!

Sweet as Honey: Now that’s a mood.

Foxy Artist: So you’re gay then?

Sweet as Honey: Yup! What’s your sexuality?

Foxy Artist: I’m Bi.

Sweet as Honey: Cool! Now I have someone else to gush about cute boys with!

Sweet as Honey: Usagi what about you?

……

Foxy Artist: I think we outlasted her and she’s conked out, lol

Sweet as Honey: I guess we did. Anyway, you wanna know who I think’s absolutely adorable?

Foxy Artist: Sure

Sweet as Honey: Nathaniel Kurtzberg. He’s so cute and adorable and handsome!

……

Sweet as Honey: Fantôme?


End file.
